A Regular Guy
by valele
Summary: Miley Stewart loves her boyfriend. They’ve been dating for a year now. They’re very happy. Her boyfriend is Jake Ryan. Jiley, one-shot.


**Since I'm waiting for the 100****th**** review on Way Too Deep, I decided to work on the one-shot featuring lemontreexx, the first correct answer for the trivia question. I kind of overloaded myself on one-shots and had three to write, which was definitely overwhelming, so I'm just going to keep the same trivia question until I finish and upload the last one-shot. That means that if you're reading this, the next question is most likely up on my profile. **

**Enjoy!**

-HM-

Miley Stewart loves her boyfriend.

They've been dating for a year now.

They're very happy.

Her boyfriend is Jake Ryan.

Sure, Jake is a huge celebrity.

But Miley is too.

Kind of.

She's Hannah Montana.

And Hannah Montana's famous.

So it's not a big deal to her.

And that's not why she loves him.

She loves him for another reason.

Because behind Jake Ryan is Leslie.

And Leslie's a normal guy.

Leslie lives in an average-sized house.

And has a cat and two dogs.

And his mom bakes brownies for them.

He has two sisters.

And they fight him for the TV.

Miley likes Leslie's sisters.

Their names are Lemon and Apple.

Clearly, Mrs. Ryan has a weird taste for names.

Lemon is a year younger than Miley.

She loves Hannah Montana.

And often gets mad at Jake for not introducing them.

Jake's afraid that if he introduces them, Lemon will recognize Miley.

Miley thinks he's being ridiculous.

She doesn't think Lemon would tell anyone.

Apple is seven years old.

She loves Hannah Montana, too.

She has a Hannah wig.

And wears it all day.

While singing on the top of her lungs.

And dancing.

Miley thinks she's the cutest thing ever.

Leslie just thinks she's annoying.

But Leslie thinks a lot of things are annoying.

Today, they're hanging out at his house.

And watching a movie.

Lemon and Apple wanted to watch with them.

But Leslie kicked them out.

He wanted to make out with Miley.

Miley wanted to make out.

But she also felt bad for his sisters.

So she invited them back in.

And he got annoyed.

"Why did you tell them to come back?"

He asked, frowning.

"I like your sisters,"

Miley answered.

"But I wanted to spend time with you,"

He whined.

"We're always spending time together,"

She replied.

Leslie sighed.

And Miley rolled her eyes.

He was such a drama queen.

As weird as that sounded.

Lemon bounced into the room.

Apple followed her.

A tray of brownies in her hands.

"What movie are we watching?"

Apple asked.

She brushed the bangs of the Hannah wig out of her eyes.

Lemon sat down between Miley and Leslie.

She smiled sweetly at Miley.

Next to her, Miley could see Leslie huffing and puffing.

Very annoyed.

She could tell.

Lemon didn't notice.

Apple set the tray down on the coffee table.

Then sat next to Miley.

She was always quiet.

So she just smiled at Miley.

Lemon was the opposite.

When they first met, she was quiet.

Now, she barely stopped talking.

And she was always loud.

Mrs. Ryan always told her to use her inside voice.

It worked most of the time.

She was always hyper.

Lemon reminded her of Mr. Ryan.

He was very active.

And talkative.

But he was friendly.

Apple was more like her mom.

Soft-spoken and always nice.

Leslie was in between.

He usually had something to say.

But he didn't broadcast it.

Like Lemon did.

Miley answered Apple's question.

"We're watching Camp Rock,"

She said.

Apple smiled.

She was also obsessed with the Jonas Brothers.

But she didn't like Demi Lovato.

Always loyal to her idol, she thought Hannah should've been Mitchie.

Miley thought she liked Demi.

And she didn't want to be Mitchie.

It didn't seem like the kind of part Hannah would play.

Demi deserved it.

Once the movie was over, Mrs. Ryan said it was time for bed.

Lemon whined a lot.

But they both left anyway.

As soon as the door closed, Leslie jumped from one end of the couch to the other.

Where Miley was sitting.

She giggled at him.

And he smiled.

His previous annoyance nowhere to be seen.

She kissed his nose lightly.

And he laughed.

He loved when she did that.

Leslie grabbed her by the waist.

And hugged her close to him.

He kissed a spot on her neck.

He knew that drove her insane.

Tired of all the foreplay, she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back.

She parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Another reason why she loved Leslie Ryan:

He was an awesome kisser.


End file.
